The Heartbroken Boy
by coli66
Summary: When a heartbroken Luke tries to run away from his problems to the beautiful Sunny Island, he's going to find more then he bargained for, after meeting the quiet girl named Sabrina.


**I Accept The Challenge!**

**Chapter One: Crack Parings**

**Paring: Luke and Sabrina**

**Luke's POV**

I walk off the boat, breathing in the new air. Pops said I needed to get off the island for a while. He's so worried about me since Angela married...I can't even say his name. I tell myself to keep walking. So this is Sunny Island. The name is very fitting. I walk to what looks like a hotel, and march right over, putting a smile on my face. I'm trying to remain positive about my situation. Its better to be here then on Waffle Island right now. I walk into the wooden building, and ask for a room.

"How long will you be staying with us?" A man with a long white mustache asks me.

"A little while...I gotta see if I need a house here or not..." I say, looking around the cozy hotel. It's nothing like the Sundae Inn. It's a lot less crowded, and there's no restaurant built in with it. The kind man hands me a key, and points to a room down the hall.

"Awesome. Thanks." I say, picking up my duffle bag. The thing wouldn't be so heavy , but it has my ax. Pops and Bo both told me not to bring it, but I didn't listen. It's kinda my security blanket. I was hesitant to come here, after little on Waffle Island my entire life. And besides Toucan Island, I've never traveled before. A little crazy, but I could never bare the thought of leaving. But now, here I am. All alone on some tiny island.

After I unpack, I head out the door, and start walking. I end up at the beach again, all alone. I always hated the thought of being alone. It always terrified me. As a kid, I always had to be with a friend, like Owen or Toby. I turn and walk away, when I see some cowboy giving a blue feather to a girl wearing a red bandana. As I walk away, I hear her shout"Yes!". I bet Angela gave the same reaction...

_Stop it, Luke!_ I mentally slap myself. I find myself walking in a forest, with my ax in hand. I find the biggest tree, and slam my ax into it. It feels awesome to let out the anger. I find myself continuously chopping at the tree, harder and faster. I feel the sweat starting to collect in my bandana, and blisters staring to form in my hands. These are warning signs, but I ignore them. Jin would be flipping out at me.

I haven't even gotten halfway through the tree, when I feel myself loose my balance. It's so weird...I'm the greatest ax-man in the world! I shouldn't be tiring out so soon! I stop to catch my breath, but it's no use. I've already done to much damage to my body, and I feel myself crash to the ground.

_"Sorry Luke. Your not...we're not...what I always wanted...goodbye." Selena says, as she picks up her bag off the dock._

_"Selena...I love you. Please don't leave. You've never told me what you wanted." I say, feeling my heart breaking. I don't know why I'm trying to convince her to stay. She's so stubborn, and I know her mind's made up, no matter what I say._

_The feelings for Selena eventually quieted down. I never really got over her, but I was able to sweep the feelings under the rug. I was able to do this, because of Angela. She came to the island a few seasons after Selena left. What really made me fall for Angela, was her ambition. She made it her goal to save the island, and she succeeded. She and I were chopping trees in the woods one day, when she told me something that still rings in my ears._

_"I will not rest until this island is returned to the way it once was." When she said this, she had this special, wonderful gleam in her eye,that told the world she was absolutely serious. I loved her ever since then. She kept her promise. She didn't settle down the until the island was absolutely one hundred percent perfect. The only thing I hate about her is, she fell in love with Gill. They were married soon after she fulfilled her promise. I didn't try and stop her. I know she loves him. I just hope he loves her like I do. I hope he treats her like I would have. They were married about a season ago, and I heard they were expecting a baby. Needless to say, I couldn't stay on the island any longer, and my pops knew it. So now he sent me here to work with his old friend, Cannon, I think his name was. He's apparently an excellent carpenter, and I can learn a lot from him. I hope someday, Angela and I can-_

"A-are you alright?" I hear a female soft voice ask me. I breathe in deep, and smell something REALLY yummy. I open my eyes to a flower.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks! That thing smells really good!" I say, feeling myself get excited. The girl holding the flower chuckles.

"It's a special kind of flower that helps bring back unconscious people. I read about titis in a book." she says. I look at her, smiling. She's wearing a purple dress, that has a little bit of dirt on it, from sitting on the ground. I get up, offering her a hand. She smiles, as she takes my hand. We stand there for a moment, until I pick up my ax off the ground.

"By the way, I'm Luke." I say, smiling my famous "Luke smile" as Angela .always called it. The memory kills me, but I try my best to keep smiling.

"My name's Sabrina. I hate to seem nosy, but what brings you to the island? We haven't had too many new people in a while." she says, not afraid to look into my eyes. I feel a shiver down my spine, which is really weird. I haven't had that shiver since Angela and I last saw each other a few days ago, when we said goodbye.

"I'm here to take a job for Cannon. I'm a carpenter, my pops set me up with a job. I'm from an island similar to this one. Small town, a few farmers, and a few shops." I say, as we walk through the forest.

"Forgive me, but I think you mean Gannon-"

"THATS IT!" I shout, startling her a little bit. "Sorry, I've been trying to remember his name all day!" I say, as she chuckles a little bit. We chit chat as we walk, and I can't help but notice how...quiet she is. She thinks before she speaks, which is a talent the goddess never blessed me with, as my father would always tell me. Maybe, her talent will rub off on me.

Ha, I wish.

**A Few Months Later...**

I love her. I love Sabrina. Sabrina with the big violet eyes. I promised myself, I wouldn't love again. But Ive fallen. I've fallen hard, and I have to tell her. I run to her mansion, while sorting out my thoughts. She's been practicing with me ow to think before I speak. It's so odd. I'm loud, over confident, positive, work until I pass out Luke. She's quiet, insecure, down to earth, wise Sabrina. I knock on the door with all my might.

"Good morning, Lu-" Is the only thing she can say before I kiss her, as I break all my rules of thinking before I speak. I step back, to see the look of pure shock on her face.

"I love y-" Is everything I can say, before she pulls me in, for another kiss. I'm the one now shocked. We just stare at each other.

I didn't expect her to love me. I think I didn't expect it, because no girl has ever love me before. We were a couple no one expected. I guess, that's what they mean when love can come from anywhere, from any angle. I'm completely over Selena and Angela now, and Sabrina and I have so many plans. We haven't told her father yet, but when we decide to get married, she's gonna move back to Waffle Island with me. I wrote to Pops and Bo, and they both say their happy for me. I've also told Angela, who says she couldn't be more happy with life in general. She and Gill have a beautiful baby girl, and can't wait to meet Sabrina. She says that she hopes, for the sake of the child, that when Sabrina and I have a baby, that the kid looks like Sabrina, and not me. I think Angela and I were only supposed to be friends. I don't know why I ever felt anything for her. She's a wonderful person, but Sabrina...as unexpected as it is,

Sabrina is my world.


End file.
